Bubbly
by Scyrie
Summary: Tilting his head, the blonde happily closed his eyes. "And only Liet can make me like, totally bubbly !"


Poland kicked his legs back and forth over the edge of the counter, giggling as he straightened his skirt. Tilting his head, he blissfully closed his eyes, giggling a bit more as Lithuania wandered around the kitchen, preparing dinner.

"So, Liet, what's like, for dinner?" he asked. "It's like, totally delicioso, right?"

Tying his apron on, Lithuania looked over his shoulder at Poland. "I'll make us some pierogi if you want."

Nodding excitedly, Poland hopped off the counter, hugging Lithuania tightly. "Like, okay~!" Lithuania playfully rolled his eyes at Poland's excitement, starting to make the dough. Turning, he kissed Poland quickly, who kissed back, still giggling.

"Liet, do you want me to like, go do something for you? I could like, go run an errand or something like that for you while you cook~" he suggested.

Blinking, Lithuania smiled and shook his head at Poland. "Oh, no, Poland. It's my job to run errands, okay? I like to do things for you."

The blonde smiled back at him, tilting his head. "You're like, sure?" he questioned, though not giving Lithuania time to change his answer before hopping back up on the counter. "Okay~!"

Nodding slowly, Lithuania went back to kneading the dough with his fingers. "Do _you_ need anything, Poland?"

Poland shook his head, giggling and playing with one of the short white gloves that went with his skirt. "Naw, I'm like, good with just my Liet~"

Going over to wash his hands by Poland, Lithuania smiled cutely up at him. "I'm good with just my Poland, too."

Giggling louder, Poland bent over, kissing Lithuania. "Well who wouldn't be happy with just me~?"

Kissing back softly, Lithuania dried his hands on a small towel. "I don't know," he said.

Cutely, Poland held his arms out, expecting to be lifted off the counter. "Help me down, Liet, so I can like, pester you more?"

Giggling softly, Lithuania picked Poland up and set him on his feet. "Okay…"

"Yay~!" Poland squeaked, wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist with a little high-pitched giggle. "I love when you like, cook, but I'm so boooored!"

Tilting his head, Lithuanai blinked. "Well, it's in the oven now, so we have two hours to wait before it's done."

Poland tilted his head back at Lithuania, smiling. "Well, what do we like, do when we like, wait?" he asked.

Lithuania blinked a few times, pondering that for a moment. "Well, usually you end up changing your clothes, Poland. And mine, too."

Tilting his head further, Poland continued blinking, rather blonde-ly. "Want me to change my dress…?" he inquired slowly.

Shrugging, Lithuania quietly laughed. "I'm just suggesting some of your hobbies."

Poland giggled once more, hopping up and wrapping his arms around Lithuania's neck and kicking his legs up cutely. "But this dress is like, so totally fantabulous!" he exclaimed.

Lithuania nodded, playfully rolling his eyes. "I think so, too."

Softly, Poland kissed Lithuania, trying not to giggle, but unable to stop smiling. "You seem happy today, Poland…" the brunette commented.

Poland happily nodded, giggling cutely. Releasing his arms from around Lithuania's neck, the blonde smiled brightly, his emerald eyes glowing with absolute love for Lithuania. "I'm always like, happy!" he cheered. "But today is like, the bestest because my Liet is spending to night if he like, wants to or not~! You've been at your house like, waaay too much…!"

Smiling apologetically, Lithuania nodded. "Well, China had been out, so he needed me to keep an eye on Russia…"

Lowering his eyelids, Poland asked, "Isn't Russia the one who like…?" his voice trailed off as he gestured at Lithuania's back.

Lowering his eyelids as well, Lithuania looked down. "Yes… but I swear he's not violent…"

Poland nodded slowly, staring up at Lithuania. "Alright… I just don't like it if someone like, hurts my Liet!" he exclaimed, playfully growling. Giving Poland a small smile, Lithuania laughed softly.

"He wouldn't hurt me again," he assured.

The blonde giggled back at him, happily nodded. "Okay~! If my Liet says so it's like, true!"

Giggling as well, Lithuania softly petted Poland's soft hair. "You can always cheer me up after a long day, Poland…"

Wrapping his arms around Lithuania's neck once more, Poland nodded. "It's because you're my Liet and you need to be like, happy! The world doesn't like, work if you're not totally bubbly!"

"Only you can make me that happy," Lithuania said, hugging Poland tightly.

Tilting his head, the blonde happily closed his eyes. "And only Liet can make me like, totally bubbly~!"


End file.
